


Abiding Love

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leetah spies a loving couple and wonders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abiding Love

She spies the lovers, so caught in one another that the woman would have given her life to stay with her mate. They are like she and Rayek…or so she thought, until thoughts of the enigmatic Wolfrider Tam…no, Cutter, intrude.

Honey-brown hair and red spill in one carpet as the pair lie on a fur, under the stars, full of companionable trust in one another. Leetah wonders when she and Rayek had ever done that, just watched the skies or sat together. Unbidden, she wonders if Cutter would do it.

She knows she should go, knows she should not keep allowing herself to be drawn to the savage Wolfriders. But, as she sees the pair of lovemates turn to one another, she aches within. It's not just the primitive drive of Recognition, begging for her to fill her womb.

It's the ache of wanting a complete love, such as they show in every move, every word.


End file.
